ALL THE MISTAKES
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: Una historia sencilla pero triste. Sirius se he enamorado pero justo ha tenido que ser de la novia de su mejor amigo... ¿cómo luchar contra los sentimientos? un historia contada con canciones. Songfics


Nada de todo esto me pertenece, ya sabeis, lo de siempre. Hace mucho que no escribo y por lo tanto sería muy feliz si no viene la Inquisición a matarme por lo penoso que es esto...

Pero sería muy feliz si alguien lo leyese... y ya si me dejais review llegaré al Nirvana, jejejejee.

** ALL THE MISTAKES**

**Cap1. You're Beautiful**

_My life is brilliant._

Es lo que pensaba él cada mañana cuando se levantaba. O al menos era lo que pensaba cada mañana cuando estaba en Hogwarts; James, Remus, Peter y él.

Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo…

En aquél momento debía levantarse, y vestirse, el trabajo le esperaba.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en adecentarse, no demasiado, pero siempre mantenía todo su encanto y sensualidad. Después se tomó un café rápido y salió a la calle.

Era el típico día desagradable, pero no demasiado: la temperatura no superaba los 18 grados, el aire hacía volar las hojas de los árboles que se habían caído y zarandeaba las ramas y troncos de los mismos con la fuerza de dos amantes que se juntan.

El cielo, vergonzoso, estaba completamente cubierto por las nubes grises y no se decidía a romper a llorar.

Sirius anduvo deprisa hasta la entrada del metro, cruzó la estrada giratoria hacia las vías del tren y comenzó a caminar por aquellos pasillos tan abarrotados de gente como de costumbre.

Entonces la vio.

Era preciosa, era como un ángel, un ángel accidentado, pues Sirius nunca abría reparado en su presencia a no ser que ella no se hubiese chocado contra él cuando caminaba por la estación con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Ella perdió el equilibrio, pero el Black estuvo rápido y la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

.- Gracias –logró musitar ella mientras le sonreía. Parecía dispuesta a presentarse, pero de pronto, sonó su teléfono móvil, la _1812 de Tchaicovsky-. _Hola cariño. Sí, estoy llegando-

Así retomó su camino y desapareció tras la espalda del moreno, dejándolo de nuevo solo.

En ese instante Sirius supo que la amaría siempre.

_  
__My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
_

"Hola cariño", eso era lo que había dicho. No, no era bueno, y dificultaba el plan que acababa de maquinar Sirius; hacerla suya. Pero sólo era un pequeño obstáculo que sin duda alguna, saltaría. Agitó la cabeza como un perro y cuando se disponía a retomar su camino giró bruscamente a seguir a aquella chica.

Caminaba rápido entre las personas del metro, la seguía como si ella llevase en su bolso un saquito con la felicidad de el.

Entonces ella paró.

El pudo ver su cara reflejada en el cristal de una ventanilla de uno de los trenes y si pensárselo dos veces, se montó en el mismo tren que ella.

Cuando el tren arrancó, a la mente del Black llegó de pronto la cordura… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no podía…

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

El se sentó en uno de los asientos del vagón y suspiró. Estaba completamente relajado cuando oyó cómo se abría una de las puertas que conectan un vagón con otro y se sobresaltó, pero no hizo mucho caso. Estaba con las piernas estiradas y entonces, alguien se tropezó con él.

Cuando aquella mujer acabó en el suelo él reaccionó rápido para ayudarle a levantarse y cuando le tendió las manos repitiendo mil y un veces cuanto lo sentía no se lo pudo creer. Era ella otra vez; Sirius se quedó mirándola y su mirada pareció perderse en la de ella y el moreno se descubrió a si mismo en otro universo paralelo al de el resto de las personas del mundo.

No conseguía reaccionar pero de pronto volvió a sonar un móvil, pero esta vez era el de él.

Sirius maldijo para sus adentros todos los improperios que se sabía y cogió el teléfono, pero ella desapareció rápidamente y no volvió a verla…

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

.- ¿Quién es?- dijo Sirius completamente ofuscado.

.- Oye tío que soy yo… ¿no piensas llegar al Ministerio nunca? te recuerdo que acabamos de conseguir nuestras plazas como aurores y tu estas llegando tarde el primer día.

.- Prongs, no me comas a oreja, estoy en el metro.

.- Pues podrías intentar aparecerte, a ver si así llegas pronto.

.- Si, si lo sé, pero deduzco que no me has llamado por eso ¿verdad?

.- Vale, no, no ha sido por eso

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- Sirius, he conocido a una chica, bueno, ya la conocía, pero hace un mes nos reencontramos y nos hemos estado viendo…

.- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tienes novia? No me lo puedo creer.

.- Déjate de bromas, quiero que la conozcas.

.- Vale.

.- Se me ha ocurrido que después del trabajo, si no te despiden- Sirius oyó como se reía su amigo- podríamos ir a comer con ella y así la conoces…

.- De acuerdo, queda con ella y yo iré-

.- Ya lo he hecho.

.- Vale, pues no me distraigas que tengo que "llegar".

Sirius le colgó el teléfono a su amigo y no tardó más de dos segundos en volver pensar en ella.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

La había perdido. No le dio más vueltas, se bajó del tren y fue a uno de los baños de la estación. Se encerró en una de las cabinas y cuando se cercioró que no había nadie por los alrededores se apareció e el Ministerio de Magia.

Estuvo toda la mañana trabajando, pero curiosamente no pudo parar de pensar en esa chica…

Se pasó un buen rato interrogando a un mortífago que habían logrado capturar y después tuvo que ir a limpiar, como buen becario a auror la sangre de trol que había quedado en una de las celdas de contención.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, James llegó a donde se encontraba él y le saludó.

Le dijo que tenían que bajar al restaurante de la esquina, porque allí esperaba su novia.

Sirius le dijo que fuese bajando porque el se tenía que cambiar (lo que era bastante lógico).

Cuando por fin se adecentó bajó al restaurante y visualizó a su amigo fue rápido hasta él.

.- Sirius, te presento a mi novia, Lily Evans¿te acuerdas de ella? Venía con nosotros a la escuela, no se si recuerdas cómo la perseguía- Prongs se rió al recordar los viejos tiempos

.- Si, claro, como…- Sirius enmudeció cuando Lily se volvió hacia el para mirarlo… allí estaba, su ángel del metro, aquella chica con la que llevaba soñado toda la mañana. Aquella chica que había cambiado tanto. Tanto, que ni la había reconocido, aquella chica era la novia de su mejor amigo- me iba a olvidar de ella- logró musitar.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.


End file.
